Although golf has recently attracted younger athletes, many golfers begin playing golf much later in life due to the time and expense inherently involved with the sport. As a result, some athletes begin learning the sport in their thirties, forties and even fifties. Typically, these players enter the game after abandoning a more intense or more physically demanding contact sport such as football, hockey, lacrosse, etc. The impression most beginners have of the sport of golf is that it is a non-strenuous activity. After all, few professional athletes, except golfers, are able to pursue and actively participate in their profession into their forties, fifties and sixties. However and contrary to popular belief, golf is an intensely demanding activity and can be very strenuous on certain areas of the body especially the hand and wrist.
Therapists know that the various healing structures of the hand and wrist require protection during play. Moreover, these structures if injured require rehabilitation, time and rest to regain enough integrity and strength to resume athletic activities. Put simply, if not sufficiently rested and/or sufficiently protected, the muscles, bones, tendons, ligaments and tissues are incapable of healing adequately to prevent a reoccurrence of the problem.
Superimposed upon this demand are the following factors which tend to exaggerate or exacerbate golf-related injuries:
1. The fact that many of these xe2x80x9cathletesxe2x80x9d enter golf having some degree of skeletal compromise or soft tissue damage due to past injuries suffered from another sport;
2. Athletes who have previously or concomitantly participate in bat, racquet, or other stick-handling sports are accustomed to gripping the instrument firmly prior to and/or during contact with the object, puck, ball, etc. This learned behavior is difficult to modify when transitioning to golf; and
3. Human frailties tend to dictate human limitations, e.g., nutrition to bones, joints, muscles and tendons and other soft tissues is significantly reduced as we age and as our overall blood supply diminishes. This increases human risk of injury and decreases human ability to recuperate from injury. Moreover, the risks of repetitive stress and/or cumulative trauma tend to increase as we age. These issues are well addressed by health professionals and by governmental agencies who work to protect the employee in the workplace. Ergonomics have entered our homes, schools and workplaces with redesigned tools and workstations. In the game of golf, repetition can only be controlled by the player""s good judgment and discipline;
4. Athletes tend to depend heavily on anti-inflammatory medications and pain medications in the belief that these medications will reduce or relieve injuries. Although these medications are generally beneficial in their ability to control the re-inflammation of acutely or chronically healing tissues, they tend to mask the injury rather than help heal the injury. In the case of an acute injury, it is paramount that the athlete maximize the degree of primary healing to prevent the likelihood of re-injuring the healing/healed tissues.
Pain and injury can be best managed by the use of protective and preventative measures which have become increasingly essential in most sporting activities (professional and recreational). Many athletic programs mandate such protective devices and mandate certain protective measures for children participating in sporting activities. The effectiveness of these protective products do not guarantee safety, but, undeniably, these products reduce the overall danger associated with participation in the sport.
Several manufacturers have attempted to modify a conventional golf glove for a variety of different reasons, i.e., to improve a golfer""s grip on the shaft of a golf club; to facilitate a golfer grasping the golf club shaft in the proper and/or ideal manner; and/or to reduce the vibration of a golf club shaft at impact. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,903 provides a small ridge across the palm of a golf glove which abuts the golf club shaft to align the shaft relative to the wearer""s hand at address. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,741 provides two parallel pads which form a valley to receive the handle of the golf club to facilitate grasping the shaft with the proper grip. Other known golf gloves also aid in the gripping of golf club shaft and are known in the art, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,271, 4,329,741, and 5,253,367 disclose golf gloves having padding in the palm of the glove to aid in positioning and improve hand grip strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,022 provides visual markings disposed on the dorsal portion of the glove to aid a golfer""s alignment during address. U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,827 provides a pad made from deer skin or elk skin to reduce the vibration of the club at impact. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,874, 4,962,547, and 5,184,353 also describe the use of indicia to visually determine and consistently position the golfer""s hands on the shaft depending upon the type of shot desired, e.g., hook, draw, fade or slice.
It is also known to make the pads from a variety of different materials such as foams, rubbers, wools (natural or synthetic), animal hides and conventional flow-like gels. Other gloves include multi-layered pads to improve comfort and performance, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,022.
Reducing the amount of vibration traveling through the shaft to the hands at impact can aid in the relief of various maladies which affect a golfer""s play, e.g., arthritis, tendonitis, carpal tunnel syndrome, xe2x80x9cgolfer""s elbowxe2x80x9d, common joint disorders, etc. Golfer""s elbow is caused by damage to the tendons connecting the large muscles of the forearm to the small prominences of the elbow. As a result, further vibrations and shock can be excruciatingly painful, may create further damage and may even cause a player to abandon the sport entirely. A vibration reducing pad may actually prevent more damage or injury to these affected tendons or joints.
Some manufacturers have attempted to cushion these vibrations through the addition of pad made from conventional shock absorbing materials. For example, it is known to make these vibration-reducing pads from a variety of different materials such as foams, rubbers, wools (natural or synthetic), animal hides and conventional flow-like gels, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,022. However, the vibration reducing effects of the pads must be carefully weighed against playability with the pad and/or discomfort associated with wearing the pad during play. As can be appreciated, bulky, heavy and stiff pads will inhibit a player""s performance and comfort. A golf glove must be thin and flexible to fit the wearer""s hand and allow a good xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the club.
Moreover and quite importantly, the associated pads, rubber, foam and/or conventional gels when used in connection with a golf glove tend to xe2x80x9cshapexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdeformxe2x80x9d over a short time or as a result of repeated use. These characteristics do not conform to the Section 14-3 of the United States Golf Associations Rules of Golf (USGA) and, as a result, a player cannot wear the glove during competitive play. For example, section 14-3 of the USGA Rules of Golf entitled xe2x80x9cArtificial Devices and Unusual Equipmentxe2x80x9d reads in pertinent part: Except as provided in the rules, xe2x80x9cduring a stipulated round the player shall not use any artificial device or unusual equipment:
a. Which might assist him in making a stroke or in his play; or
b. For the purpose of gauging or measuring distance or conditions which might affect his play; or
c. Which might assist him in gripping the club, except that:
i. plain gloves may be worn;
ii. resin, powder and drying or moisturizing agents may be used; and
iii. a towel or handkerchief may be wrapped around the grip.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved golf glove which reduces and/or absorbs the detrimental effects of shock transmission/vibration resonating from the shaft and through the body as a result of club-to-ball and/or club-to-turf contact. Additionally there is a need to develop a glove which does not inhibit the wearer""s performance, which will be legal for tournament and regular play, and maintains a good sense of feel through the glove.
The present disclosure is designed to protect athletically-oriented patients from new, additional and/or further injury during the normal course of play. The various embodiments of the present disclosure explained in detail herein are designed to reduce the level of shock imposed upon the various parts of the body when the golf club makes contact with the ball and/or the turf. The gloves are effective in preventing the exacerbation of pre-existing conditions as well as reducing the risk of developing additional or future conditions.
Patients with such maladies as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, so-called xe2x80x9ctrigger fingersxe2x80x9d, arthritis (and variations thereof), Dupuytren""s Contracture, xe2x80x9cTennis elbowxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGolfer""s elbowxe2x80x9d have greatly influenced the development of the present disclosure. Further research and development led to the development of additional embodiments of the present disclosure which focus on addressing more complex hand, wrist and thumb plaguing injuries.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a method of fitting a golf glove to absorb detrimental forces associated with golf club to golf ball impact. The method includes the steps of:
measuring a golfer""s hand and retrieving measurement data;
constructing a glove according to the measurement data, the glove including:
a glove portion having finger and thumb portions, dorsal and palm portions and a wrist portion, the dorsal and palm portions meeting along conjoining lateral edges to define a pocket for receiving the eminence of a golfer""s hand;
a pad;
positioning and dimensioning the pad according to the measurement data such that the pad absorbs the detrimental forces associated with golf club to golf ball impact.
Preferably, the positioning step also includes positioning the pad to closely abut a golf club grip which is held by the golfer during play. In one preferred embodiment, the pad of the constructing step includes an elastomeric, non-flowing gel. The measuring step may include using a computer program to retrieve the measurement data.
The pad of the constructing step may be positioned to protect a golfer from the onset of golf-related injuries, to reduce the chances of a golfer contracting a golf-related ailment and/or to protect the golfer from the reoccurrence of a golf-related (or sports-related) injury.
Another method according to the present invention relates to a method of fitting a golf glove to protect a golfer from injury. The method includes the steps of:
measuring a golfer""s hand and retrieving measurement data;
retrieving information from a database of known injuries and relative placement of a pad relevant to a golfer""s hand to protect a golfer from the onset of such injuries;
constructing a glove according to the measurement data and information received from the database. The glove includes:
a glove portion having finger and thumb portions, dorsal and palm portions and a wrist portion, the dorsal and palm portions meeting along conjoining lateral edges to define a pocket for receiving the eminence of a golfer""s hand;
a pad;
positioning and dimensioning the pad according to the measurement data and the information received from the database to protect the golfer from injury.
A third method according to the present disclosure includes a method of fitting a golf glove to protect a golfer from the reoccurrence of a golf-related ailment. The method includes the steps of:
measuring a golfer""s hand and retrieving measurement data;
obtaining information from a golfer relating to the golfer""s ailment;
retrieving information from a database of known golf-related ailments and relative placement of a pad to protect the golfer from the reoccurrence of such ailment;
constructing a glove according to the measurement data and information received from the database, the glove including:
a glove portion having finger and thumb portions and dorsal and palm portions, the dorsal and palm portions meeting along conjoining lateral edges to define a pocket for receiving the eminence of a golfer""s hand;
a pad;
positioning and dimensioning the pad according to the measurement data and the information received from the database to protect the golfer from the reoccurrence of a golf-related ailment.
The present disclosure also relates to golf gloves and, more particularly, to a golf glove and golf glove system which includes a pad which is preferably made from an elastomeric, non-flowing gel-like polymer which is designed to effectively reduce the severity and overall detrimental effects of vibration as a result of golf club head to golf ball contact. The pad is designed to be selectively positioned and dimensioned adjacent the palm portion of the glove and/or to cover and protect other aspects of the hand according to the dimensions of a golfer""s hand and the golfer""s hand position relative to the golf club grip which is held by the golfer during play.
The present disclosure also relates to a method of fitting the golf glove and pad according to a golfer""s hand and golfer""s hand position relative to the golf club shaft. The present disclosure also relates to a method for determining the shock translation, distribution and dissipation through the fingers, hand, wrist, arm and shoulder due to ball to club impact during a golf swing.
More particularly, the golf glove includes a glove body having finger and thumb portions and dorsal and palm portions. The dorsal and palm portions meet along a conjoining lateral edge to define a pocket for receiving the eminence of a golfer""s hand. The glove also includes a pad which is selectively positioned and dimensioned adjacent the palm portion of the glove according to the golfer""s hand dimensions and/or the golfer""s hand position relative to a golf club shaft which is held by the golfer during play.
Preferably, the pad is positioned and dimensioned in a manner to closely abut the golf club shaft during substantially the entire swing movement. In one embodiment, the pad is positioned and dimensioned to substantially cover the palmar side of the hypothenar emminence of the golfer""s hand. Alternatively, the pad can be positioned and dimensioned to substantially cover the palmar side of the third, fourth and fifth metacarpal bones of the golfer""s hand.
In another embodiment, the distal end of the pad is positioned and dimensioned to abut the palmar side of the metacarpophalangeal joints of the third, fourth and/or fifth metacarpal bones of the golfer""s hand. The proximal end of the pad may be positioned and dimensioned to cover and/or closely abut the hamulus of the hamate bone of the golfer""s hand.
In yet another embodiment, the pad is positioned and dimensioned to cover the palmar branch of the ulnar nerve, the palmar branch of the median nerve of the golfer""s hand, and/or the hamulus of the hamate bone of the golfer""s hand. In other embodiments the pad is positioned to at least partially encompass a portion of the golfer""s wrist and the various components thereof, nerves, tendons, bones, etc. Still other embodiments includes multiple pads which are selectively positioned to cover various aspects of the golfer""s hand and wrist depending upon a particular purpose or to protect a golfer from certain injury.
Preferably, the glove includes a flap which forms a compartment for receiving one or more pads. The compartment may also be positioned and dimensioned according to the golfer""s hand dimensions and/or the golfer""s hand position relative to a golf club shaft which is held by the golfer during play. It is envisioned that the pad may be interchanged with at least one additional pad of different thickness depending upon a particular purpose or to achieve a different or desired result.
The present disclosure also relates to a golf glove system which includes first and second gloves which each include a glove portion having a wrist portion, finger and thumb portions and dorsal and palm portions which meet along a conjoining lateral edge to define a pocket for receiving the golfer""s hand. Each glove preferably includes a pad having an elastomeric, non-flowing gel-like polymer which is selectively positioned and dimensioned adjacent the palm portion of the glove (or relative to other parts of the golfer""s hand or wrist). The pad(s) from at least one of the first and second gloves is configured according to at least one of the golfer""s hand dimensions and/or the golfer""s hand position relative to a golf club shaft which is held during play.
The present disclosure also relates to a method of fitting a golf glove which includes the steps of: measuring a golfer""s hand and retrieving measurement data; constructing a glove according to the measurement data, the glove including: a glove portion having finger and thumb portions, dorsal and palm portions and a wrist portion. The dorsal and palm portions meet along conjoining lateral edges to define a pocket for receiving the eminence of a golfer""s hand; and a pad.
The method also includes the step of: positioning and dimensioning the pad adjacent the palm portion of the glove according to the measurement data such that the pad closely abuts a golf club shaft which is held by the golfer during play.
Preferably, the golf glove of the constructing step is constructed from an elastomeric, non-flowing gel-like polymer and is positioned to substantially cover the palmar side of the hypothenar emminence of the golfer""s hand. It is envisioned that the measurement data is retrieved using a computer algorithm. As mentioned above, the pad may also be selectively positioned to cover various aspects of the golfer""s hand or wrist depending upon a particular purpose or to protect the golfer from a particular injury.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a method for determining the shock translation, distribution and dissipations through the fingers, hand, wrist, arm and shoulder due to ball-to-club impact during a golf swing. It is known that repeated shock and/or undampened or uncontrolled translational forces may cause injury, prevent healing after injury and/or contribute to overall golfer fatigue during play.
One particular method relates to the positioning of a series of sensor devices or bio-feedback interfaces at varying positions on the hand, wrist, arm, elbow and shoulder. Each sensor may be designed to operate independently or as a part of a group of sensors to determine the translation of the shock though the aforementioned parts of the body. The method also includes placing at least one sensor at varying locations on the hand, wrist, elbow, arm and/or shoulder to ascertain the resultant dampening effects of each pad with respect to the pad""s particular placement or positioning on the various aspects of the hand, wrist or other body part. A series of different pads may also be positioned and measured to determine the overall dampening effects of the pad array and to maximize dampening effects as needed.
Various design combinations can address individual needs and preferences. Specific and individual problems can be evaluated, and designs can be tailored to the specific ailments of each user. For example, one embodiment include pads which are designed to protect the base of the thumb. The reference chart embodied in FIGS. 13A-13D taken in combination with the various aspects of the hand and wrist disclosed in FIGS. 1-12 are examples of specific structures which may be protected by selectively positioning the pad proximate to and or to encompass these aspects. It is intended that these aspects of the hand and wrist are incorporated by references herein as examples of areas of the hand and wrist which may be protected in accordance with the present disclosure.